Family
by CarlitosLover
Summary: Immediately following 11x23 [Spoilers] Mary's P.O.V. how she went from the nursery to the street and her reunion with an old friend, and her two kids.


**This is my first Supernatural FanFiction. I wanted to write this after seeing 11x23 and I saw that no one really made the connection with her and the last time she saw** _ **this**_ **Dean was, for her, when she made the deal, because Michael cleared their memories of the time he went back with his brother to stop Anna from killing them. Be kind, seeing that this is my first. I'm kind of surprised my first wasn't DeanxCastiel, but hey, those kind of intimidated me.**

* * *

"Sammy! Sammy!" Mary called franticly running back up the stairs, after seeing a sleeping John on his chair in front of the tv, figuring out that the man she originally saw in there wasn't her husband. Her years of hunting sprang back into her blood and she raced as fast as she could. She flung open the door and stopped when the stranger turned around—

Then she on the side of the road. Glancing around she was so confused. She was just in her son's nursery, now she had no idea where she was. Where was she? Where were her kids? Where was John? She needed to go back, she needed to stop the stranger!

"Help! Help me!" She called out desperately into the darkness. Hopefully someone would hear her. She heard the sound of bushes rustling like someone was running to her aid. And someone was. Out of the woods appeared a man, a man that she hasn't seen in years. A man that doesn't look older than the last time she saw him. Dean. The last time she laid eyes on him was right after she made that deal with that yellow eyed demon ten years…ago. _THE DEMON!_ Her mind screamed. _That's who that was!_ She needed to get back now.

"Mom?" The quiet whisper from the man drew her attention.

"What? No. Dean, what are you doing here? Where I am? I need to get back home now! My family is in danger." Mary begged. Dean looked at her confused, then a look of realization ran across his face.

"Right, sorry, uh, Mary. You just looked like her from a distance." He fidgeted with a weird square thing in his hand. "Here, let me take you home. I'm lost myself. I have some explaining to do, but it would be best if we, I, um, did it back home."

"Dean, I'm kind of in a hurry here! There was a stranger in my home! I think it was a demon. My family is in danger, please!" She ran to him and grabbed his arm dragging him and pleading with him to hurry up.

"Mary, calm down. There are things that you don't understand, that I need to explain to you. Your family is okay, your family is—" He cut himself up, looking a little sad. Was there something she was missing? He said her family was okay, but how did he know she was just there he wasn't.

"How do you know that? How did I end up here with you?" She looked at him questioningly, pointing an accusatory figure at him, "are you a witch now? Did you summon me here?"

"What? No." He scoffed. "Here, let me give you a ride." He waved his hand and walked past her. She reluctantly followed him seeing as he was the only one around here that seemed to know where he was and she had this feeling inside her that he was to be trusted no matter what she keeps telling herself.

He was walking along the road toward a small lit up parking lot a few blocks away. She didn't walk beside him, just followed closely behind. He would pick up his small black rectangle shaped object every now and then and then curse about something and put it back down.

"Uh, excuse me, but what is that? And why does it make you angry?" She asked.

He glanced back at her, but kept walking. "It's a phone, I can't get any reception out here to make a call and I need to make a call."

She scoffed. "Yeah right, phones can't be that small." She rolled her eyes as they neared the parking lot.

Her face and her feelings grew confused as she saw weird looking cars that didn't look anything like cars that she saw. Was she in a different country? What was this. Dean walked towards a car that was silver and had its windows rolled down. He mumbled something that sounded like _idiots_ under his breath before he unlocked it and got in the driver's side. Mary slowly walked around to the other side and got in.

"Are you are stealing this…car? Is this a car? So strange."

"Yeah, I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, but I didn't exactly drive to where I was and I need to get home to tell everyone that it went okay and I'm still alive and to not mourn me anymore." He slightly smiled, pained and forced. She looked at him confused, at his statement and watched as he pulled down a panel and grabbed two wires and touched them. The car then started and she smiled slightly. Finally, maybe they were going to get somewhere.

The drive was quiet, and long. Dean kept reassuring Mary that her family was safe and that the stranger was gone, she didn't understand why she believed him but she did. They didn't really talk much, Dean kept saying he would need everyone present to explain everything. He eventually found out where they were and after a few hours got them back to his home. It was a pretty big home, he explained to Mary that it came to them by their grandfather and it was a Men of Letter's house. Mary didn't think that they still existed. Upon entering the house, or bunker as Dean puts it, Mary could tell something was off about Dean.

"Hey, guys! Long story, but don't–" Dean abruptly cut off. "SAM!" He yelled and ran down a winding staircase. Mary glanced over a railing and saw a male body with long hair on the ground, there was so much blood, from both the body and in the entry way to the area where the body was. Mary didn't even think of the similarity between the names of the two men and her children she ran down the stairs to help Dean with the man. "Sam! Hey, wake up!" He grabbed Sam and turned him rolled him on his back, ripping off his jacket and opening Sam's shirt to look at where the blood was coming from. Mary noticed that there was a gun lying on the ground next to him and glanced at the spot where the other blood spot she noticed in the entry way. There were feet sticking out slightly, she got up to investigate, if Dean was freaking out about Sam being shot then the other body must be an enemy. She grabbed the discarded gun, and ignoring Dean's cries for Sam, crept over.

When she reached the other body she noticed a bullet hole in her forehead. She then dropped the gun, figuring they were safe from the threat and helped Dean apply pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding.

"It's just blood loss, and stress, that's all. He just fainted." Dean tried to reason, wiping away a few tears. "Dammit, where's Cas!" He cried. He grabbed what he said was his phone and pushed some buttons and put it to his ear. "Answer, dammit." Mary just watched him as she fished out the bullet from Sam's arm. "Cas! … yes, no I'm alive… long story… where are you? Sam was shot…a woman? ...No, Amara gave me a gift, just…where are you? Maine? What? … get back here soon, I will explain it then, okay? Cas, I need you. Okay, be quick." Mary could tell there was a nice strong bond between him and this Cas and she couldn't help but smile at the idea. He looks like he needs a best friend.

As Mary was finishing bandaging up Sam's wound he began to stir. She yelled for Dean, who had gone to get more bandages, and he came running. They had moved the giant man from the ground onto a sofa in the other room, and Dean knelt beside the couch as Sam began to open his eyes. He looked at Dean with an expression that Mary couldn't place, like he was elated or relieved.

"Dean?" a hoarse voice asked.

"Sammy, oh, Sammy, thank God. I'm here." A single tear ran down Dean's face as he grabbed is brother and pulled him into a hug.

"Dean, you're alive." He hugged back, chuckling a happy laugh. He pulled away suddenly, "Dean there was this women, she was supposed to arrest us for crimes that we did and she said she was from the Men of Letters England and she sent Cas away then she, she pulled out a gun and shot me in the shoulder so I grabbed mine quickly and shot her but—" Sam rambled trying to explain, but Dean shushed him.

"It's okay, Sam, you got her, she, she's dead. You're alive, don't worry about it."

Mary felt like she was intruding on a private moment so she tried to walk away, in doing so Dean remembered that she was there, and for the first time Sam seemed to realize that they weren't alone. He looked at her the same way she saw Dean look at her when he ran out of those woods.

"Mom?" Sam whispered.

"Why do you two keep calling me mom? I am not that much older than you two!"

Sam looked confused and Dean just looked at him and shook his head. Sam sat up on the couch and Dean gestured for Mary to sit on the chair and Dean sat next to Sam.

"Mary, we have some explaining to do."

Mary walked over to the chair and sat down waiting for Dean to continue.

"What year is it?" Dean asked her.

"1983." She responded with immediately. Dean just smiled sadly.

"The year is 2016." He told her and then showed her a newspaper that was sitting on the table.

"Impossible. That would be like 28 years from when I think I am, and 38 years from the last time I saw you, Dean and you do not look 68 years old."

"My name is Dean Winchester." Mary gaped at him. "This is my brother Sam Winchester." She looked at him and he smiled weakly. "On November 2, 1983 you go into Sam's nursey and a yellow-eyed demon kills you." Mary made a small noise. "Now I think I understand why you are here. But in order for me to explain that, I'm going to need no interruptions, okay?" Mary nodded and sat up in her chair.

"In my memory and in Sam's memory, that demon killed you and started our house on fire. Dad gave me Sam to carry out of the house and then he went back to try to get you but it was too late. From that night, he swore revenge on the thing that killed you. Dad trained us in the hunting life."

"No! I never wanted my kids to be hunters."

"We know, mom, but dad didn't. He just saw evil in the world and he wanted revenge and to keep us safe." Sam explained.

"We moved around and trained. Sam was the only one to leave the lifestyle and go after a career in law. Only dad went missing. I came to him for help and he came back into the hunting lifestyle for the weekend to help me look for him. When he went home his girlfriend, and the girl I'm pretty sure he would have married," Dean looked at Sam and Sam smiled slightly at him, a sad smile. "But he found her on the ceiling, and then she burst into flames. She was killed just like you were, mom, and…"

"And I went back into hunting to find this thing." Sam finished. Mary looked close to tears. The things that her boys went through from the beginning.

"We found dad after a while. He was looking for a gun that would kill the demon. A lot of other things happened and dad ended up being kidnapped and then used as the yellow-eyed demon's puppet for a little bit before Sammy here, shot him in the leg and made the demon leave dad. When we were leaving a truck hit us and well..." Dean looked down. Mary's hands flew to her mouth.

"John?"

"No, no, John and Sam were okay." Dean said.

"Dean went into a coma, and well, he died." Sam finished. "Dad called the demon and offered his soul instead of Dean's and the gun that could kill the demon. It accepted and Dean woke up but dad never did." Mary couldn't contain the tears anymore and she started crying. "After that we hunted everything again and continued to help save people, kept looking for the demon, until we figured out what it wanted and what it wanted was to create special children that would be strong enough for Lucifer. I was a part of those children. That is what he needed in my nursery. He needed to feed me demon blood. I started to develop powers, I was able to have visions of the other children like me, I could smite demons and I had telekinesis. I don't use these powers anymore though. Anyway, Azazel, that's the yellow-eyed demon's name, kidnapped us and put us in this arena thing until there was only one of us standing. Dean and Bobby found us though but it was a little too late."

"Jake, one of the children, stabbed Sam as he was walking towards us. And he died." Dean chocked. Mary could tell that these boys went through hell and back. She didn't understand how they keep dying but she is so happy that they keep coming back. "I can't have my brother die. I just can't. So I made a deal. She gave me one year in exchange for my brother back. We ended up killing the demon a little while later. And then I went to Hell for four months."

"Oh, my poor baby…" Mary whispered looked at him, tears still rolling down her face.

"I was raised from Hell, by an Angel of the Lord."

"Wait, what? Angels are real?" She gasped.

"His name is Castiel, I was on the phone with him earlier. A lot of other stuff happened. The apocalypse, which we started accidently, and also averted, which caused Sam to go to Hell, but Castiel raised him, but without his soul, but he got that back. Cas let in a bunch of leviathans from Purgatory. We lost Bobby. Then Cas and I got stuck in Purgatory. Sam hit a dog. Met a prophet named Kevin, lost him too. Then Sam went under a bunch of trials in an attempt to close the gates of Hell, which almost cost him his life and I, well, I became a demon." Dean coughed and rubbed his neck. "A Knight of Hell actually."

"Seriously? Are you proud of that?" Sam asked looking strangely at his brother.

"Hey, it was the first time I was stress free." Dean shrugged.

"Whatever." Sam rolled his eyes looking back at his mother. "Then after I got the Mark of Cain off of Dean it released this old being called the Darkness. She goes by Amara, which is her vessels name, and she wanted revenge on God for locking her up for billions of years. You see she's God's sister." Mary looked confused. "Yeah I thought the same thing. Cas thought that helping would mean accepting Lucifer to use his body so he let Lucifer out of the cage, which just cost a lot of problems, but I think he is gone now so it's okay. But Amara ended up wounding God so that he was dying and then Amara started to make the Sun go dim."

"Actually, that wasn't her." Dean looked at him. "This is where I finish and tell you how I am alive and why mom is here." Dean cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "Light and Dark are needed for this world to turn. If God, the Light, goes out then the world falls into darkness, into nothingness. God was dying so the sun was dying. We thought that since the Light was dying the only way to even the scale was to kill the Darkness, so we created a bomb, a bomb full of souls that resided in me because I was the only one to get close enough to her. Well she explained to me that she didn't really want her brother to die, she just wanted revenge. I got her to talk to her brother and she healed him and she turned to me and said 'you've given me what I needed most, so I want to do the same for you' and she and God disappeared. Then I found you." Dean finished looking at Mary.

Mary didn't know what to say. They both have gone through so much and she just couldn't find the ability to find any words that fit. So she just got up and walked over to them and grabbed them in a big hug. She kissed the tops of their heads and whispered that everything was going to be okay and they will figure out how to go from there.

They stayed like that for hours. Next to each other. Dean and Sam teaching Mary everything she needs to know to get out of the 80s and into the 2016s. They made up for lost time and bonded. They were finally a family again. Mary missed John with all her heart, but she wouldn't trade her boys for the world.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know! Sorry I wrote this in a rush, last night before I went to bed, around one in the morning so it isn't that great I know. I just needed to write this story.**


End file.
